1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer, and more particularly to washer for a pivot hinge with a pivot stem and a bracket. The washer is substantially a disk and composed of first sectorial areas and second sectorial areas each intermittently connected to one another. The washer is provided to opposite sides of the bracket to engage with the bracket, so that when the stem pivots, the engagement between the second sectorial areas and the bracket provides the required friction.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional pivot hinge is composed of a bracket (60) and a stem with a threaded end (61). The bracket (60) has multiple washers (62) provided on opposite sides of the bracket (60), a lubrication disk (63) located outside the washer (62), multiple springs (64) provided outside the lubrication disk (63), a positioning disk (65) and a nut (66).
When the pivot hinge of this kind is to be assembled, the threaded end (61) of the stem extends through the washers (62) on one side of the bracket (60) and the washers (62) on the other side of the bracket (60), the lubrication disk (63), the springs (64), the positioning disk (65) and into the nut (66) to be screwingly connected to the nut (66). It is noted from the structure that when the stem pivots relative to the bracket (60), the friction required comes from the engagement between the bracket (60) and the washers (62). Because the washers (62) are completely in engagement with the bracket (60), the friction therebetween will gradually wear the washers (62), which leads to a short life span of the pivot hinge.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved washer for a pivot hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved washer for a pivot hinge having a stem and a bracket. The washer is a disk composed of first sectorial areas and second sectorial areas parallel to the first sectorial areas, such that with a small area engaged with the bracket, the life span of the pivot hinge is prolonged.